A Night to Remember
by ClaireP
Summary: When my best friends hen night eneded, the real fun started when I got into a lift with Robert Pattinson.


**Disclaimer; although I have met Robert Pattinson I don't know him. This is my own take on him.**

It has been a good night but it was getting late. I was glad I'd decided to book into the hotel rather than try and get the train home. Apart from anything else I didn't fancy being in a train station in the middle of the night in this dress. It was deep blood red, short, roushed , tight and backless. It was entirely appropriate for a friends hen night, but not for the London streets at Midnight. My blonde hair was piled up on top of my head and I was balancing on very high heels. If I said so myself I looked fucking awesome.

But now I was getting tired and my feet were getting sore. So I pushed the elevator call button and waited. It took a few minuets for it to come up from the basement bar so I took the time to adjust my make-up and pat a couple of stray hairs back into place. Not that it really mattered as I was going to bed.

I heard the ping as the lift arrived. The doors opened and I looked up, not really expecting to see anyone. What greeted me made my heart contract and I had to take a breath. He had also looked up as the doors opened. I saw his beautiful green eyes look me up and down several times, God he was checking me out!

I somehow managed to smile as I stepped into the little box. He took a step back to let me press the button for my floor. I tried hard not to turn around and stare. I'd just got into a lift with Robert Pattinson.

My mouth had gone dry and I had to swallow hard. As with most elevators it was lined with mirrors. I glanced up at our reflections and saw that he was running his eyes up and down the length of my body. And there was a lot to see in this dress. He was in his usual scruffy jeans and tee, and old leather jacket. Hell he looked gorgeous! I saw his eyes reach my bare back and then widen a little as he spotted my tattoo. It was the only time I had been embarrassed about having 'Be safe' tattooed on my left shoulder. He looked up then and caught me watching him. I smiled apologetically, 'yeah sorry, sad Twilighter.' I felt like saying. Poor guy must think he can never get away from us. But instead of looking pissed he smiled back. A full on, hypnotic, heart stopping, teeth flashing grin. Our eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and I felt myself blush a little. Still it would be over soon. In a few seconds the lift would stop, he'd get out and I'd never see him again. Well that was the theory.

And the lift did stop, but between floors. The jolt almost had me off my heels and I wobbled alarmingly. I felt his hand on my elbow to steady me.

'Are you ok?' He asked in just about the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

'Yes thanks.' I turned and smiled. He smiled back and reached across to press the alarm button.

'Hello?' A croaky voice came over the speaker.

'We're in lift 2 and we seem to have stopped between floors 9 and 10.' He informed whoever it was.

'Yes. We have an electrical problem. I'm afraid, given the time of night, it'll be at least an hour before we can get you moving again. How many of you are there?'

'Two.'

'Will you be ok? We will try and be as fast as we can.'

Rob looked across at me. I shrugged, what could we do? And I was going to get an hour alone with RobParz, I was ecstatic.

'We'll be fine.' He said, and the speaker clicked off. He turned to me and gave that little twitchy pout. My heart flipped again.

'Been somewhere nice?' He nodded towards my dress.

'Old friends hen night.' I tried to sound casual.

He nodded. 'I'm Rob.'

'I know.' I smiled. 'Claire.'

'Yes I suppose you would know.' He grinned and pointed to my shoulder.

'Umm, yeah.' I blushed.

'Nice to meet you.' He held his hand out. I took it and immediately burst into flames.

'Wow.' He said. He was holding my hand up, staring at my nails. They were very long and very black. 'Are they real?' He turned my hand over in his. He was holding my hand, ok breathe.

'Yes they are.' I had a sudden vision of running them down his back. I'm not sure if he had the same thought but when his eyes met mine they were burning.

'And before you ask I can do everything everyone else can. I just do some things differently.'

His lips parted slightly then and I'm sure I heard a small whimper. Was I turning him on?

He let my hand go and ran his fingers through his hair.

'So did it hurt?' He said at last.

'I'm sorry?'

'Your shoulder, the tattoo. Did it hurt?' he was running his eyes over me again, and I knew I was doing the same.

'No, not really. I could feel it, but it was actually quite nice.'

'Can I touch?' His burning, deep green eyes were back on mine. It wasn't an unusual request, but it still took me back a little. He wanted to touch me?

'Umm...yes.' I turned my back to him and tilted my head to one side. I watched in the mirror as he stepped over to me. I held my breath as his fingers came up and lightly traced the two words. He was watching my face in the mirror. He saw me bite my bottom lip as his finger traced over my skin. I heard his breath catch and saw him take another step closer. I watched him dip his head and then felt his lips gently brush across the same spot. As he did his tongue traced across the two small black words. I couldn't help the groan that escaped. I mean who wouldn't?

He needed no more encouragement. One of his arms slid around my waist, pulling me back against him. As my body made contact with his it was his turn to groan. His lips moved from my shoulder to my neck and throat. I leaned back against him, still watching him in the mirror. His eyes were still fixed on mine. He gripped my waist tighter and pulled me into him fully. It was then that I felt it. He was hard, very, very hard. Oh God I was giving Robert Pattinson an erection!

I reached my right hand up behind me and pushed my fingers into his thick, bronze hair. He groaned again and I felt him rub up against me. The combination of his lips working on my throat, his arm squeezing my waist and his hard cock rubbing against my thigh was almost too much. I was starting to hyperventilate. I wanted to reach my other hand back and take his swollen cock in my palm, but I didn't know if I dare.

Just then he pulled away slightly.

'I'm sorry.' He panted. 'I need to...it's...killing me.' I watched him reach down and undo his fly to release the pressure. As the zip slid down he groaned at the relief. He'd kept his arm around me and now he pressed his lips back to my throat. Knowing that he was free I felt my hand twitch back. The feeling of his hot mouth on my neck was so delicious and I was only going to get this chance once. I reached back until I found him.

'Oh fuck!' He cried out as my hand closed around him. He was hot and throbbing in my fist. He immediately gripped my waist tighter and his free hand came up and grabbed my breast and squeezed. I groaned and leaned into him more. My hand started to pump up and down his shaft, my thumb rubbing over the head. He was hyperventilating now.

The hand that had been gripping my waist had moved down and was now pushing up the hem of my dress, up my thigh.

'Open your legs for me.' He gasped into my ear. Oh God! I did as he asked and straight away his fingers came up and pushed against the fabric of my underwear. I knew how hot and wet I was, and now he did.

'Oh God you feel good.' He groaned. I felt his cock thrust against my hand so I squeezed harder, he groaned again.

'So do you.' I panted. With that he pushed his fingers under my knickers and rubbed them over my swollen clit. Oh holly fuck he was going to kill me!

I tightened my grip on his hair and tried to get my breathing under control. I'd just about managed it when his fingers slipped into me. I cried out and started pumping him harder. For a few exquisite minutes his fingers pushed in and out and I pumped up and down. And then he pulled away and pulled my hand away from his erection. Oh please don't stop! But he wasn't stopping, he was taking my knickers off and pulling his jeans down. My eyes shot up to meet his in the mirror.

'Kneel down.' He whispered. 'Then bend over.' I raised my eyebrow at him. 'Please.' He panted into my hair. So I did as he asked.

As soon as I was in position I saw him kneel down behind me and grip my hips in both his hands. Our eyes locked again in the mirror. I could drown in those deep green eyes. He took a deep breath and thrust into me. We both cried out as he entered me. He started to thrust harder and deeper, all the time keeping our eyes locked together. I was gasping for air. Every thrust sending shock waves of desire through me. I wasn't going to last much longer.

'Oh Rob! Oh God!' I wanted this to last longer.

'Of fuck! Claire. Oh God!' He was close to. 'Come for me.' He gasped. He thrust harder and faster. And that was it, I was gone. My whole body exploded around him, which made him thrust even faster. Just as the last wave was shooting through me I felt him start to shudder. He gripped me tighter and slammed into me as hard as he could. He came hard and loud. I felt him pumping into me, which sent another wave through me.

It took a while for our breathing to come under enough control for either of us to speak. We had collapsed down beside each other. He pulled me into his arms against him.

'When we get out of here don't go.' He said quietly. 'Come with me, spend the night with me.' He kissed the top of my head and stroked my cheek. 'I want to wake up with you in the morning.'

'Really?' Ok I was going to wake up from this dream soon.

'Yes. In fact I'd like to spend some time with you. I'd like us to get to know each other. And I'd like to make love to you again. A lot.' He grinned.

**Please review!**


End file.
